Multi-Force
by PUBLISH
Summary: Based off of the poor Story Mode of Jump Force. Our world is threatened by villains. Only the heroes can save us. But some will oppress both sides. This is the war of the Multi-Verse.


**PROLOGUE**

Planet Earth. Of all the nine planets, this one was heavily populated. Humans and animals alike both sharing the same planet in an endless cycle of life and death. It wasn't a pretty world, oh no. Corruption fuelled the worst of humanity to the point where they would turn each other like the animals; ripping their own throat's out.

This was entirely the conscious decision of these individualities.

No magical force was manipulating them, no outside presence, no sir. In the real world, it happens like second nature. And the good people of humanity were victims to this evil, the evil yet to be awakened in some. But there's one word that pushes the worst in humanity to the surface.

War.

The battlefield is no place for those who want a peaceful, happy world where its inhabitants sit around a campfire; that's a child's fantasy, a naive dream. The reality of war is that innocence dies, children become men, soldiers. For the last week, it's been nothing but war. But not against humanity, oh no. Humanity had a common foe and alley now.

Their own forms of entertainment; video games, books and films. I don't mean that the discs/pages came to life and started to beat people to a bloody pulp, that'd be ridiculous. What I mean is this:

The characters invaded Earth.

...No, really.

* * *

The Himalayas; stone-cold and snow white. Cheesy, but visually it is a winter wonderland, several christened it, but the wonderland was also dangerous. Unless you lived in a village below the mountains, you wouldn't see anything but snow in the blizzard.

But it happened so suddenly. One minute, a local villager was on a daily hike. The next, he was staring right at a palace. Yes, a palace. But not just any palace; this palace was made out of pure ice crystals, bright and colourful. He never got to explore though nor even knock on the door. Instead, he was never seen again.

Though rumours spread of inhabitants in the castle, two female, one Male, but those were just rumours.

Just. Rumours.

* * *

The ancient pyramids of Egypt crumbled to sand the minute it arrived. All those centuries wasted on the sphinxes, gone in a matter of seconds. The people had little time to investigate when they saw the pirate ship floating above them all.

And then the metal men rained down, firing at down at the people below. From the very cockpit of the vessel, their leader sat on his throne, his cold yellow eyes staring down at the carnage down below. Like any other pirate, **Admiral Razorbeard **plundered Egypt in seconds. Child's play.

* * *

In Great Britain, the London Shard finally lived up to its name. It literally became shards, raining down on the citizens below. Their deaths were as quick as the sharp showers, throats slit, heads stabbed, all deaths painful and agonising. The greatest detective was called to the scene at once. Surely he would discover the culprit!

But alas, not even the great **Sherlock Holmes** could explain what was happening. I mean, how would _you _explain flying pepperpots raining down the civilians like biplanes, all screeching one word, a battle cry:

**EX-TER-MIN-ATE!**

* * *

New York City was eventually the next target and in a matter of hours, many of its buildings were levelled, innocents killed in the crossfire. Black ooze slithered on the road, engulfing any poor soul near it, their screams were drowned out as the **Tar Monster** suffocated them to death. Though many had survived, they were scattered from friends and family, practically easy targets for the **Heartless**.

Their scout leader laughed in the middle of the carnage.

**Shaw Khan**'s muscular physique served him well as he was able to throw his war hammer into the base of a building; the entire thing collapsed in seconds, scattering its debris and glass on those unfortunate enough to be standing nearby. Behind his mask was a fanged smile that grew in victory. This planet was easy pickings, no match for these otherworldly villains.

But while this world was invaded by villains, heroes would assist it.

On his position on the rooftops, a middle-aged bald man stared down at the emperor, his eyes narrowed. He gestured to his left get his minions' attention. All one hundred and fifty of them looked up in respect, admiration and love. Nearby, the man's comrade perched himself on a flagpole, the red trench coat blowing in the air. They had to get this right, this was their one chance.

In contrast, the third member of the alliance walked on the damaged streets below, each step as carefully as the previous one. In the darkness of the night, the blue lights underneath his straw hat were more prominent than ever before.

Shao Khan's laughter was cut short, interrupted by a cry of "BANANA!" and as he looked in irritation, the emperor's cruel eyes widened at the sight of the yellow creatures in blue overalls, each staring down at him. Then as one, they all fired smoke from their ray guns, trapping Khan in a cloud of smoke. His mighty hammer swung wildly to clear his vision, ready to crush all the Minions-

When he saw them all too late. From his left, **Edward Elric **leapt at him, hands clasped together as if praying. On the right, **Gru** fired from his "FREEZE RAY!". But Shao Khan only had eyes for **Raiden**, who ran towards his rival, hands crackling with thunder. With one of defiance, Shao Khan raised his hammer.

The resulting shockwave broke many windows into pieces of glass.

Two halves of a couple were protected though. It's easy to avoid the fight when you're on top of a large skyscraper, glaring down at the fight below, at the freaks bang right in the centre of it all. They didn't try to run, too caught up in their hatred. While the husband was scared of anything he didn't consider normal and his wife detested magic, their hatred for both made them the perfect match. For seventeen years, they lived in fear of the unordinary, the freaks, but no more.

No. More.

These freaks- good or bad, they don't care,- would be sorry that they ever met **Vernon** and **Petunia Dursley.**


End file.
